Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds capable of inhibiting the activity of SHP2. The invention further provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the invention, pharmaceutical preparations comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds and compositions in the management of diseases or disorders associated with the aberrant activity of SHP2.
Background of the Invention
The Src Homology-2 phosphatase (SHP2) is a non-receptor protein tyrosine phosphatase encoded by the PTPN11 gene that contributes to multiple cellular functions including proliferation, differentiation, cell cycle maintenance and migration. SHP2 is involved in signaling through the Ras-mitogen-activated protein kinase, the JAK-STAT or the phosphoinositol 3-kinase-AKT pathways.
SHP2 has two N-terminal Src homology 2 domains (N-SH2 and C-SH2), a catalytic domain (PTP), and a C-terminal tail. The two SH2 domains control the subcellular localization and functional regulation of SHP2. The molecule exists in an inactive, self-inhibited conformation stabilized by a binding network involving residues from both the N-SH2 and PTP domains. Stimulation by, for example, cytokines or growth factors leads to exposure of the catalytic site resulting in enzymatic activation of SHP2.
Mutations in the PTPN11 gene and subsequently in SHP2 have been identified in several human diseases, such as Noonan Syndrome, Leopard Syndrome, juvenile myelomonocytic leukemias, neuroblastoma, melanoma, acute myeloid leukemia and cancers of the breast, lung and colon. SHP2, therefore, represents a highly attractive target for the development of novel therapies for the treatment of various diseases. The compounds of the present invention fulfill the need of small molecules to that inhibit the activity of SHP2.